Nosferina Orlok
"A witty saying proves nothing." -Voltaire. While not Nosferina's personal quote it is her stand by when asked for pith on the spot. Personality First impressions of Nosferina are not always pleasant but usually to some degree correct. Quiet, world weary, and cynical Nosferina is rarely the one to engage in conversation, preferring to lurk in shadowy corners and take her comfort in solitude. When convinced, or forced to socialize she comes off as formal, and harsh but highly intelligent an in possession of an exceptionally sharp wit. Monster Parent Nosferina's Monster Parent is Count Orlok, of 1922's Nosferatu and the making of Documentary Shadow Of The Vampire, and presumably some unnamed vampire woman, she takes after her father in appearance although Nancy from 1957's Blood Of Dracula is often used as a live action reference. Her personality and supernatual abilites however are based more on Count Dracula from the 1897 novel. History Nosferina's past is a long one, and presumably interesting. But not quite in line with Monster High's family friendly vibe. While she ocassionally alludes to a variety of sordid incedents, some facts are known, she has been married and widowed twice. Attended the mythical scholomance (Dracula's reccomendation) May or may not have been responsible for the black plague, and spent most of the 1800's in England under various guises as well as starting a sucessful career writing Penny Dreadfuls. Nosferina also has a long history of military service, something she has no intention of picking up again, but her mind for tactics and taste for battle still surface in her skill at board games like Risk. Portrayals tba Physical Description At six foot five Nosferina is an intimidating figure, with a twig like build and slightly to broads shoulders. Her skin is ashen almost grey, and her eternally messy hair pure white. Nosferina's angular face is dominated by an aquiline nose and heavy black eyebrows, and rat like fangs protruding over black lips. Her red orange eyes have a certain predatory quality to them. Relationships Family Nosferina is an only child (to her knowledge) with no extended family to speak of, her mother is deceased and she currently lives with her father. Nosferina gets along well with her father, although the relationship can seem strangely distant to outsiders, he appreciates that while she may look seventeen she is in fact an adult, and Nosferina appreciates his ability to let her make her own decisions. That and neither of them are exactly talkative. Friends Generally speaking Nosferina is loner, and rarely hands out the title of friendship as it's something she feels takes a long time to earn. But she can often be caught lurking with Seymour Griffin, and tolerates more of Phantasmagoria Graveston then she probably should. Despite not spending much time with them in school she still considers Draculaura and Ghoulia friends and holds a great deal of respect for Abbey. Pet Nosferina has no pet, not formally, but her basement is inhabited by a seemingly endless supply of rats who follow her commands. The ringleader is a large black rat with red eyes who she affectionately refers to as Boo and who sometimes sits on her shoulder when she reads. Romance Having been married and widowed twice Nosferina thinks romance is vastly overrated, and that most of the boys at Monster High are to young for her. There are rumors of her having a crush on Count Dracula and Seymour Griffin. She denies both. Enemies While Nosferina's abrasive attitude makes her the type of person to easily gain enemies, and she openly dislikes many people, she rarely cares enough to persue rivalry. She maintains an uneasy truce with Clawdeen Wolf thanks to mutual friend Draculaura. And lately has taken issue with The Ghostly Gossip, more due to a lack of journalistic integrity then a personal dislike of Spectra. Other part time foes include Toralei, who has learned for the most part to leave her alone, and Cleo De Nile. Clothing Nosferina's main color scheme is black, and more black, and if she is feeling particularly outrageous dark red. Her clothing is usually at least a little gothic and she displays a fondness for buckles, expensive material, military detailing and some of the loose and elegant shapes of the 20's and 30's although the occasional Victorian call back is present. Trivia * Quotes * Gallery Dead Tired Rina.png|Nosferina's Dead Tired apparal DOTD Rina.png|Nos' Dawn of The Dance EGL Rina.png|Nos in Victorian Goth Attire. Fancy Nos.png|Formal Wear Sketch gloom Beach Nosferina.png|Gloom Beach SO Nos.png|School's Out Nosferina Nos and Griffin Prom.png|Nosferina and her "date" Seymour Griffin at a school dance. Rina and Ula D.png|Nosferina and Draculaura in the hallways. References Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Nosferatu Category:Nosferina's OC's Category:Females